A Taste of DrGon Fire
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: I cook for Guy Fieri


A Taste Of Dragon Fire

I can't believe I have my own barbecue joint. I also can't believe guy is out front making the beginning of the episode. He was here with his crew yesterday filming how everything worked on a day today basis for the introduction and to introduce different foods. Normally, we try to be open five days a week, so I am here on one of our days off to film the episode. I heard this is going to be the first place he goes to in the newest season. What away to start a season. I wonder if he would like to take me anywhere. Maybe if I impress him enough with my barbecue, he might give in and let me sit shotgun.

After he is finished filming The pilot for the episode, he comes in to meet me. Of course, Atrice is here too. She wants to meet the man she shares a birthday with. Well, she did meet him on guys grocery games with me, but this is a good time for us to get closer. I want to be good friends with him. When he comes to shake my hand, I pulled him in for a bro hug. Then, We start filming. He asked me about my famous Dr Pepper barbecue chicken. And of course he wants that! It's our best seller! It is bomb with a B. We even bottle our sauces for sale. I can tell guy is going to want to buy enough to fill the back of his Camaro. We start off by making the barbecue sauce. We make everything from scratch. I add in a going to catch up, a full bottle of Worcestershire sauce, A cup of soy sauce, A cup of apple cider vinegar, half a cup of molasses, our house made spice rub, and a splash of water. Then, we let it reduce to half its volume. When guy tries our barbecue sauce, he does his little happy dance. He is in love with the sauce already, and asks for a couple gallons of it in the back of his Camaro. Of course, that makes me laugh. Wait until he tries the Dr Pepper barbecue chicken. To make the Dr Pepper barbecue sauce, I take a gallon of our premade barbecue sauce, a 2 L bottle of Dr Pepper, some brown sugar, more Worcestershire sauce, and apple cider vinegar into a big pot and reduced to half again. When he tastes this one, he is overcome by how delicious it is. "That would make a flip-flop taste good!" Of course he said that. Then, I make our spice rub. I combine salt, sugar, cumin, coriander, paprika, black and white pepper, chili powder, onion powder, garlic powder, and A hint of Tumerick. Of course, he makes a comment about in Indian spice market going into our rub. I then pull the chickens out of our marinade that contains apple cider vinegar, Dr Pepper, which shirt and brown sugar. I put the spice rub all over the chicken, making sure to get under the skin. Then, I put it in the smoker. Halfway through its time in the smoker, I pulled it out and that was it in our barbecue sauce. Then, back in the smoker it goes. I can see you Guys mouth watering. He can barely wait until I pull the chickens out of the smoker. When I do, he straight up takes a chunk out of it to try it. He loves it. Then, I show him a few ways we serve it. We either serve it on top of white rice smothered in our barbecue sauce, in between two buns, and with a side of either slaw or fries. He decides to try it with more sauce between two buns. I give him a sample platter of all of our side dishes, including baked beans, fries, onion rings, slaw, and collard greens. We make the collard greens with leftover ham hock. He loves everything. Atrice then makes a comment that she wants him to try her famous mac cheese that she serves here. Of course, he wants to try some. She makes two versions. One is full of cheese and dairy products, and another is a lactose free version. He tries the dairy rich Version and nearly loses his mind over it. He then mentions how my Dr Pepper barbecue chicken would be bomb on top of her mac cheese. New menu idea! Top any Version of mac cheese with any one of our meats with any sauce. We will call it barbecue mac cheese.

After trying Atrice's cheesy mess, I tell him about our protein power platter. It is a mix of all our barbecue meats with a protein packed stirfry on the side. Of course, he is excited for it. On a platter, I pile on our Dr Pepper barbecue chicken, two brontosaurus ribs, it is a pile of pulled pork, if Kyle and Spicy barbecue chicken, two sausage links, and a side of fries. Then, I make our protein packed stirfry which contains rice, edamame, broccoli, snap peas, and a few other vegetables. I tell him that when I make this dish for myself, I leave out the broccoli. When he tastes everything, he asks for a platter of this in the back of his Camaro. Now, time for my Dragon wings. These wings are brined, spice rubbed, smoked, battered, and deep-fried. They are then served with a spiceified version of our barbecue sauce. We even make a bonus version, and a Dr Pepper barbecue version. We are a very versatile restaurant. We even have something for the vegetarians out there.

After he tries a bunch of our dishes, he thinks us and has the crew pack up to go home. He then packs up all the food that he tasted for the ride home. He loved everything, and I'm so happy about that. Now, time to clean up the restaurant and prepare for the episode.

Right before a guy leaves, he pulls me aside. He asked me if I would like to go to a few joints in one of his episodes. Of course, I say yes, as long as there's no cheese involved. He tells me he will take me to some international places including Japanese, Chinese, and maybe a little bit of Thai. Now I'm excited. I have to tell everyone I'll be out for a few days, pack a bag with a few outfits, and jump shotgun in the Camaro. You guys will see me on diners, drive-ins, and dives.

The end


End file.
